Accidentally In Twilight
by kelsi106
Summary: 19 year old Leah Rose McCarthy is sent to the Twilight universe through unknown means. One moment she was asleep and the next she woke up in Twilight. This would be a good thing if she actually liked the series, unfortunately she hates the books. Determined to find a way back to her world she decides to change the story while she is there. Will she ever get home?
1. Preface

**Preface**

I never thought much about how I would die. I guess I hoped to live until a ripe old age with my husband or wife with a bunch of kids and grandkids. Or maybe I would die in a car accident if I were to die young. Never would I have imagined this!

Stuck in another world I had hated but grown to like. About to be murdered and die all alone.

I knew if I had never arrived here in this world of wonder and danger I would never be in this predicament and I cursed whatever force brought me here for the hundredth time.

Staring at my reaper in the face as it saunter forward to kill me I prayed for help or at least a quick death. I am owed that much at least.

The clock struck midnight as my final hour dawned and my executioner lunged forth suddenly to kill me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Third Person POV**

 _I am having the worst day,_ Leah though to herself grimly as she stared with disdain at the sign in front of her. There not seven feet in front of her stood a sign advertising a book signing with the author of the Twilight Saga. That is not what pissed her off though, what pissed her off was the fact that it is happening at the place she works, Borders Books Store.

Leah glared at the sign angrily as if it had done her wrong. Leah hated the Twilight Series! Bella was an absolute pathetic idiot! Needing to have a man to function and protect her and finding his controlling and stalker behavior endearing?! What was wrong with her? Better yet, was she on something? _Although that would explain sooo much._ Jacob was a manipulative little twat! The Cullen's were pathetic and totally flawed and don't get me started on Edward! Seriously. Don't!

Besides ever since the series came out Leah couldn't even introduce herself to someone without a comment on it. Leah Rose McCarty was her name and she loved it that is until the books came out, now it was all she could do not to change her name. Having the names of three of the characters from Twilight does not help.

"Lee-Lee," a voice pulled Leah from her glaring match with the sign. Glancing to her longtime girlfriend Sarah Delaney. Leah smiled at her girlfriend's pouting face, Sarah hates the fact her girlfriend hates her favorite series. Giving Leah a look that plainly said we are going, Leah sighed in resignation and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before nodding her acceptance.

"Fine, I'll go if only to bash the books to the Author's face!" Leah grinned at the thought of bashing the books to the creator of them. _Maybe I can have some fun tomorrow after all,_ Leah thought to herself with a grin.

Huffing at her girlfriend in annoyance Sarah stalked back to her girlfriend's car, flinging herself into the passenger seat she ignored her pouting girlfriend. Sometimes she wondered why she was still with Leah, then she remembered why. The woman was a dork no doubt and the most immature-mature person she knew, if that made any sense.

Leah was immature because she loved pulling pranks, playing video games and making crude comments at the worst possible time. But she was mature because she knew how and when to take charge. Leah was responsible and lived on her own nearly her whole life and earned everything she has. Leah is practically a genius, she is compassionate, funny, sarcastic and loyal.

Not to mention gorgeous, standing at 5'9 with sun kissed tank skin, not too dark and not too light and definitely not fake. Leah has an athletic body toned with firm muscles gained from hours of hardcore training that ripple when she moves. She has C-cup breasts that are perfectly proportioned, a strong yet aristocratic chin, nose and cheekbones, midnight black hair with a dark purple streak in it and emerald green eyes hidden under her beautiful long eyelashes. _The woman was near perfect and all mine,_ Sarah thought to herself smugly as she checked her girlfriend out in the corner of her eye.

Sulkily, Leah joined her girlfriend in the car as she drove her and Sarah home. They were on the highway and almost home when it happened. It happened so fast. The truck veered across the temporary line. Leah's feet slammed into the breaks in a rather vain attempt to gain control of the car. Leah stiffened her arm, clenching the wheel. The truck seemed to be trying to get entirely across the lane and the girls. Leah spun the wheel, teeth gritted and terrified, more for Sarah than herself. The truck was trying to miss them, but failed.

The truck smashed into them like a wrecking ball. Their heads jerked forward, and a loud resounding snap was heard over the screeching tires. Leah was worried about what that sound meant as she couldn't hear a sound from her girlfriend. As much as Leah wanted to find out if Sarah was okay she couldn't move through the pain. As when Leah hit her head on the steering wheel the airbag hit her face like a wet pillow hurting her. Leah felt her heart pound and felt as though she was wrapped in muzzy cotton. Leah couldn't move, couldn't see and couldn't hear. Leah felt like those three monkeys, see no evil, speak no evil and hear no evil except there is no evil around to see, hear or speak to.

The sound of squealing tires was swallowed by the terrifying shriek of twisting metal. Leah managed a breath, a ragged gasp in her throat. Her stomach lurched, and the world spun as the momentum swung her around. Leah was still spinning, and terror shook through her as she was sure this day would be her last. The truck plowed into the temporary guardrail and into the empty northbound lanes. Leah's vehicle shook as she hit something and came to a spine-wrenching halt.

Leah pushed the bag down, fighting it, shaking, and blinking in the sound of nothing. The steering wheel was smeared with red, and as she looked at her hands she saw they were red and that she was bleeding. Blood stained where her nails cut through her palms and pieces of glass stuck out from her flesh. Heat from the engine washed over her, pulled from the breeze in the air. Safety glass covered the seat, Leah and her still silent companion. Too tired and in too much shock from what happened and her injuries Leah's world darkened but not before she saw her lovers bloody corpse.

 ***************************************************************************************Author Note:**

 **So I know in the summary I said she went to sleep and woke up in the Twilight world but I am too impatient to get started on her adventures in the Twilight Universe. So I made her have a car accident and killed off her girlfriend so she is single in this new world. I can't decide if I want her to die and wake up in Twilight or be in a coma and have her wake up in Twilight. But whatever I will figure it out soon.**

 **Also I made a mistake the last chapter as the preface and this is the Chapter 1 the next one chapter 2 will be her time in the Twilight world.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leah groggily opened her sleep crusted eyes, blinking rapidly as the sun blinded her eyes. Trying to remember what had happened last night that made her feel like she had a hangover was difficult, so she was surprised when suddenly her mind was assaulted as images flashed through her mind. The book signing. Teasing her girlfriend. The crash. Sarah.

"SARAH!" Leah shouted in panic, looking around for her girlfriend even though it was obvious she is not here. Looking around the room Leah was expecting to wake in a hospital room, instead she found herself in some stranger's bedroom. The room she woke up in was a small bedroom that was almost bear with the exception of the bed she was laying on and numerous moving boxes strewn everywhere. It was as if whoever's room this is had either just moved in or is moving out which left Leah more confused.

Seeing the worst book ever next to the bed… _Wuthering Heights_ made Leah shiver as she thought of who was the weirdo who owned the room she was in. _Please don't let me be in some psycho's house who took me from the crash to 'take care of me!'_ Leah pleaded silently to herself. Getting scared as she waited for whoever owned the room or house she was in Leah couldn't help but wonder _where am I?_

"What the fuck?" Leah wondered curiously only to jump in surprise as her voice sounded different. At first Leah was going to ignore it, figuring it was a side effect of surviving the crash, something messed up her vocal chords even though she doubted it. Surviving a car crash does not give you a whole new voice…. If that was the cash every person who survived a car crash would probably sound like they are full of Helium.

Snickering at her thoughts Leah stretched her stiff muscles only to stop in shock as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Correction, what should be her reflection as she was the only one sitting on the bed… right? Turing to look behind her she was correct she was the only person on the bed. _Maybe there is a ghost here? Maybe that was Bloody Mary?_ Looking back at the mirror Leah stuck out her tongue and sure enough the reflection did the same.

"What. The. Fuck!" Leah gasped as she jumped off the bed in fright, the reflection copying her movement. The girl in the mirror looked absolutely nothing like her. Instead of her tall 5'9 toned and curvy figure, black and purple hair and exotic emerald eyes the girl in the mirror couldn't be any more different.

The stranger in the mirror was a shorty if she had to guess she would say she was 5'3. So. Freaking. Tiny! Instead of having those muscles she worked her ass off for, there was no muscles to speak of and she looked damn near anorexic. The girl also had long mahogany hair and the most boring brown eyes. Compared to the sexy beast she was before this was a serious let down.

"Seriously! What. In. The. Actual. Fuck!"

Before Leah could freak out any more than she was a woman's voice sounded through the door, which sounded like it was coming from downstairs calling a familiar name.

"BELLA!"

Wincing at the woman's shrill voice and the volume of it Leah raised a brow at the door before with a shrug returned her eyes to the mirror. _That woman's voice could probably break glass!_ Leah snorted at the image in her head of the strange woman downstairs voice breaking a wine glass. Heading back to the bed Leah was about to head back to sleep and hoped to wake up from this obviously insane dream when the woman's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET DOWN HER OR YOU'LL MISS THE PLANE!"

Gasping in shock Leah nearly fainted after the woman called the familiar dreaded name. At first Leah thought the lady was calling someone else in the house. That was until she remembered Bella's description in the book.

"Hell Fucking No!" Leah denied as she shook her head back in forth as she looked in the mirror trying to find anything in the mirror that contradicted the book's description to what she knew Bella's appearance is. Finding none Leah was about ready to cry as she took in the situation. She was Bella Swan! There was no other explanation! She died, she had to have because there is no way in hell that Leah would ever dream something this stupid! It was bad enough her poor eyes and brain had to watch the movies and read the books or Sarah would withhold sex for a month, she was evil like that.

Thinking of Sarah Leah had to stifle back a sob as she remembered her lover's bloody corpse. _I hope wherever she is she is not in any more pain._ Leah is not a religious person, believing that if she can see it and touch it than it is real, but she prayed to God that Sarah is happy and she will see her again. _Who knows? I ended up here in this fucked up world, maybe Sarah did too!_ Leah told herself, hoping she was right.

Wiping away the tears that managed to escape she took a deep breath and headed downstairs to meet the woman with the shrill voice.

"BELLA!" Said woman with the shrill voice shrieked.

"I'M COMING!" Leah shouted as she grabbed what she thought was the carry-on bag that was mentioned in the first book. With a sigh Leah headed downstairs to begin her crazy new life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Leah saw Renee Swan, she had to resist the urge to either run back upstairs or punch the woman. There is a reason why out of all the character in the books she hated Renee almost as much as she hated Edward and that is saying something since anytime she saw the movies with Sarah she spends more time imagining how many ways she would have killed him. _There is no way we can coexist together peacefully,_ Leah wryly thought to herself. She has not been in the woman's presence five god damned minutes and she was already asking Bella a shit ton of questions.

"Bella? where are the keys?"

"Bella? Did you get the dry cleaning the other day?"

"Bella? Where are my shoes?"

"Bella" Why does this light not work?"

On and on it went for nearly twenty minutes. Twenty long minutes of my life that were wasted. Twenty minutes that I had to hold myself back from screaming at the scatter-brained woman that I wasn't her nanny and to get up off her lazy ass and figure this shit out for herself. God if this is what the real Bella had to suffer through than it is not wonder she was so desperate and stupid enough to get involved with the Cullen's. Don't get her wrong some of the Cullen's were…tolerable. But other than that, Leah just wanted to scream at Bella to run the fuck away from the personification of dysfunctional that the family was. Hell, maybe Bella should have moved to another state entirely, far away from Forks. _In a galaxy, far far away…_ Leah snickered to herself.

"Bella?" Leah resisted the urge the groan, just barely. Turning to the newfound bane of her existence, she saw Renee at the door, her newfound keys in hand and two mismatched shoes on her feet which were tapping impatiently on the floor. With her hip cocked and tapping foot, the woman was the picture of impatience. _Really woman! We would have been out the door almost a half hour ago if it weren't for your dumb ass and you are impatient with me?_ Raising an incredulous eyebrow at this woman's audacity, Leah huffed and stomped passed the woman. _Good god I can't wait to blow this popsicle stand! Hopefully I won't have to kill her before I can get on that plane to the utensil State._

One very long and trying car ride later and Leah was reconsidering her thought of not trying to kill the infuriating older woman. _Oh MY GOD! I want to kill this infuriating, annoying, judgmental, scatterbrained, stupid thing!_ Leah raged silently to herself, torn between trying to jump out of the car to escape the woman or to lunge forward and strangle her. Thankfully they arrived at the airport in one piece minus her sanity.

Almost crying with relief, Leah sprung from the car and grabbed her suitcase and carry on and escaped to customs before the woman even got out of the car.

"FLIGHT 767 BOARDING NOW! FLIGHT 767 BOARDING NOW!"

Glancing at the ticket clutched in her hand, Leah hurried to the gate to board her plane. By the time Renee caught up to her, Leah was safe inside the plane. _Thank whatever fucked up deity that put me here that I managed to escape that horrible excuse of a woman!_ Leah sagged in seat in relief. As she waited for the passengers to continue boarding, Leah relaxed in her seat and thought about her situation.

First thing of import, she is alive. Leah is somehow alive and in a fictional world where she has the unfortunate pleasure to play a character as pathetic as Bella Swan who has a dog and a sparklepire lusting after her. Leah, who is an out and proud lesbian must play a straight girl with two…boys after her. Well there is only one thing to say about this…FUCK NO!

If she has any hope to survive this tragedy of a new life, then she is going to have to make some changes. First off, these clothes must go, there is no way in hell that she will be wearing clothes that scream meek pushover. Fingering her hair and seeing the split ends, Leah concluded that she minds as well go full out and get a total makeover. With that crisis solved, she moved onto her next plan.

Since she is moving to an entirely new neighborhood who have no idea who Bella Swan is, she can start fresh thank fuck! So, she can be her usual confident self and she will be sure to let everyone know that she is a proud lesbian and if they have a problem then they can kiss her fist when it meets their face. Although it might be a problem if Charlie has some objections. Since Bella Swan is 17 right now she is too young to be on her own and there is no point in getting emancipated because it is only one year until she is 18 and is legally allowed to live on her own. Hopefully the man is as cool as he was in the books and movies. Fingers crossed.

Finally, Leah is sure to stay the hell away from the he-who-must-die, she-who-manipulates and the boy-who-imprints-on-infants. If she can avoid the terrible three, then her life will be smooth sailing, hopefully.

"PLEASE BE SEATED AND BE SURE TO BE BUCKLED UP. FLIGHT 767 PREPARED FOR TAKEOFF."

After ensuring that her seat belt is secured, Leah settled in to take a nap during the flight. Apparently dying, waking up to discover you are cursed to live in this hell and deciding to fuck the character over by changing…everything makes you tired. Who knew?

"THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH SOUTHWEST AIRLINES. ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT."

 _I'll try,_ Leah thought sleepily before she fell asleep with her head on the window. _Hopefully when I wake up this will all have just been one fucked up nightmare. Hopefully when I wake up I will be naked in between the sheets with Sarah in our bed and everything will be fine._


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

 **Hello! I apologies for the slow updates, between work in school I suppose all updates will be either slow or unpredictable.**

 **Chapter 4**

Leah found herself in an... interesting situation. Now there were times in her life where she thought she was going crazy, after all this is the woman who thought that she woke up in teenage cliché romance novel. That she was a lesbian starring the role as a straight white girl from a town named after a utensil, well nobody's perfect! So, when she woke up with arms wrapped up in a pair of familiar arms and the scent of lavender and thistle assaulted her nose, the relief was immediate. Thank every deity that could exist that was a nightmare. Leah could honestly say that if she had to spend another second believing that her girlfriend was dead, and she was trapped in her most hated book forever, she would go insane!

Burrowing into her girlfriend's arms, she breathed her in and vowed to herself that she would never take her for granted again, not even for a second. When Leah realized that she lost Sarah, the amount of agony was soul wrenching, bordering on a physical pain. Leah didn't even have time to process it before she was thrown into her new life. The fact that not only had she lost Sarah in that crash, but herself as well? Waking up alone in a different body, in a different room in a different house, that was horrifying.

That Leah also woke up in a different universe and reality, in a book series that she loathed to the bottom of her heart? Poor Leah could barely function, she went through the motions, focusing on her annoyance and anger at the situation, at Renee, at the inconvenience. If Leah let herself stop for even a moment, just a moment, she was afraid that the truth was smack her in the face as sure as a boulder. That her girlfriend was dead, that the girl she was planning to marry and start a life with was gone forever.

Luckily, it seemed that she didn't have to live without her, it was all just a dream. A horrible, horrible nightmare. Releasing a sigh of relief, she, Leah smiled as she decided to wake up her favorite girl, she needed to see her eyes. Leah needed to feel her and know that she is here and alive. Leaning up on one elbow, Leah gazed at her slumbering lover, tracing her eyes almost greedily along Sarah's lithe naked body, she let loose a sigh of appreciation. No matter how many times they made love, not matter how many times she kissed her, she will always marvel at how much of a lucky bitch she is. This gorgeous, kind, gentle, loving woman was hers and she chose Leah of all people to be with. This endearing frustratingly sexy woman chose to love Leah and be with her despite her shaky past and how much of a pain in the ass she is ninety-eight percent of the time. It honestly will never cease surprising her to wake up every day in her arms and see that she was still here.

Leah has never remembered a time when Sarah was not there, they grew up together, they shared every experience together that you can experience. First friend? That was Sarah. Her mother's death? Sarah was there for her and held her hand, gave her hugs when needed, cried with her and let her cry on her, let Leah vent to her of the injustice and never left her side. First day of school? Always with Sarah. First crush? With Sarah, although she was too stubborn to believe that Sarah would like her back and thus kept it to herself. Later Leah would find out how much of a dumbass she really was, Leah was Sarah's first crush but kept mum about it because of the same fears as Leah. What a pair huh? First kiss? Sarah tasted like heaven, fireworks and strawberry lip gloss. The world stopped, spun on its axis and exploded behind her closed eyelids. They kissed on top of the Ferris wheel as the clock struck midnight on the Fourth of July at the Carnival held in Myrtle Beach. Her first time making love and her first time having hardcore exploding sex? Sarah is surprisingly very kinky, it really is always the quite ones. They even died together, granted that turned out to be a nightmare, but she honestly wouldn't be surprised to one day die alongside her girl.

As Leah was reminiscing on her time with Sarah in the past and marveling that she was here with her, in her arms and alive, Sarah had woken up and was watching her lover. The look on her face was one of tender love, relief and sadness. Unlike Leah, whom was still thanking every being in existence that it was a nightmare, Sara was cursing them for making her say goodbye. Sarah was thankful that she got to say goodbye at least, she knew Leah would not cope well without her. That Leah would be in what would be her own hell, Sarah knew that Leah would be alright. One day, Leah will find happiness whether that be with some other woman or on her own was of no consequence to her. If Leah was alive then Sarah could cope with losing her forever, either to deaths embrace or another woman.

Sarah didn't know why Leah was needed in her much beloved Twilight, but apparently it was necessary. Also, while she was meant to die soon, she was not expecting to have died to give Leah this purpose. Sarah knew she would die, but not like this and not without having told her lover how much she loved her one last time. The last time they spoke, they were fighting about her favorite series, although it started as a playful fake fight, she was really bothered. Twilight was an escape for her and the more that her girlfriend mocked it, she felt like she was mocking her as well. When she died she watched Leah break down, she watched her freak out and in denial. Sarah watched her deflect the pain of losing her and her life by pissing off Rene. It was almost too much, when the Powers that Be finally granted her request to see her one final time she was so happy.

Now waking in Leah's arms, she found that this would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life and death. Sarah was going to crush Leah's hopes that what happened was just a nightmare, she was going to have to wake her up. With a regretful sigh, Sarah gently ran the back of her hand against Leah's cheek where a trail of tears led the way down her face.

With a start, Leah abruptly glanced at Sarah and seeing her awake and alive made her so happy. Leah face immediately brightened, and Sarah could almost feel the joy mixed with relief radiate from her. Sarah hated to break her from this fantasy, but she was almost out of time, she could feel her soul being called back. Sarah knew she needed to quickly tell her goodbye, she knew when she did she would hurt the woman she loved and still even in death loves. But as much as she didn't want to do this, she knew she must. So, with a grievous sigh, she reluctantly removed herself from Leah's arms to tell her goodbye, when Leah interrupted her.

"Sarah! Oh, thank God!" Leah immediately pulled her back into arms and peppered her face with kisses. A serious of I love you and your alive were pouring from her mouth like a mantra. It was like the only thing that she can say, her body was shaking with relief and tear came down her face unabashed and unrestrained. So, consumed with the fact that she was alive and, in her arms, that Leah didn't notice how cold Sarah was as though she were a corpse. Leah didn't notice how Sarah face seemed in a permanent mask of sorrow. Leah was so consumed in Sarah, that her internal flags waving in her brain were barely registered and ignored.

It was only when she felt a thick wet substance the slip of Sarah's back that she realized that something was wrong. It was only then that she realized that while she was kissing Sarah like a woman starved that she wasn't kissing her in return. It was only when she felt the chill of foreboding shiver down her spine that screamed that something wasn't right, that she took notice just how cold Sarah was. Pulling back in confusion, Leah searched Sarah's face for the answer, an answer that seemed to be staring her in the face. It was only when she looked in to her eyes though that it sunk in. It is true that they eyes are the windows to the soul and while she could always read Sarah by looking into her eyes, now it was filled with nothing but grief. Sarah was such a positive person, it always seemed like nothing could shaker her, her eyes were always filled with love and happiness. Leah was always jealous of that, for all that Leah would goof around and prank others, she was always angry or cynical. Life had fucked her over too much for the wrath and pessimism to leave her. It was always in her eyes, just as happiness and love was always in Sarah's. So, to see the grief and heartbreak in her eyes, that shook her enough to recognize what her mind was screaming at her.

"No," Leah choked out in a harsh whisper as reality sunk in, shaking her head mechanically in denial, she harshly swallowed the sobs that screamed to escape. As everything clicked into place and the observations she ignored sprang free, her mind finally allowed her to see what else her mind shielded her from. The blood that pooled in the back of Sarah's head, the bruises around her neck, in some distant corner of her mind the sound of a loud and final snap wrung loudly, the sound of the deafening silence wrung just as loudly after that final snap. Leah didn't even realize she was still shaking her head furiously in denial, nor did she feel the tears streaming river down her ghosted cheeks, she just stared at Sarah and grieved. The only thing she felt was nothingness, she couldn't even say she was numb, she just felt...empty.

Seeing Leah, her strong, stubborn Leah break like this hurt her. If she wasn't dead already, she would swear that her heart exploded with the pain of seeing someone she loved so fiercely hurt so badly. After what seemed like a lifetime but was only minutes, Leah finally spoke no more than a whisper, her voice as bleak and hopeless as she had ever heard.

"Why?" Leah's tiny voice seemed to thunder in the heavy cloud of depression that surrounded them both. What a loaded question with so many answers. Why did you die? Why are you here? Why did you leave me? Why can't you stay? Why did you wake me up? But Sarah couldn't answer them, not without breaking down and running out of time to say what she desperately needs to say. Besides, Leah wasn't ready to hear it, she was barely ready to let her go. So, instead of answering the litany of questions unspoken between them, she told her the one thing she need to know. The one thing she needed to hold onto. The one absolute truth that she could give to the woman who lost it all.

"I love you," was Sarah's answer, spoken as promise and a fact. Spoken as a promise and an oath. The one thing that she knew, is that no matter where she goes next, no matter what happens, no matter what happened in the past or will happen in the future. This is her absolute truth and she will not leave here without telling her soulmate one final time what they both knew but didn't always say.

Letting out a half-sob half-laugh, Leah nodded vigorously in agreement. God, she did not want this to be the end, she did not want to say her goodbye's, but it seemed that the time for denial has passed. Leah knew that time was running out and she will be damned if Sarah left her again without knowing how much Leah fucking loved her. With that thought in mind, Leah surged forward and kissed her. Leah and Sarah have kissed many times, they kissed hello and goodbye. They kissed while making love and they kissed while they fucked. They gave each other pecks on the lips, cheek, head, hand and every part of the body the felt like. They kissed after a fight and they kissed to shut one another up. But this was something else. This kiss was devouring, soulful, loving and passionate. Sarah would swear if she was kissed like this when she was alive then she would surely have died. This was a kiss that could end or start wars, this was a damn KISS!

Sarah could feel about a hundred things said and felt in this one kiss. Sarah could feel the unending unconditional love that Leah felt for her. She could feel the passion that burned just as hot as any inferno, maybe even hotter. She could feel the agony of having to say goodbye for one final time, she could feel her trying to breathe life into her lips as though with she could kiss her back to life. She heard and felt so many things that it was honestly a miracle that she hadn't exploding into nothing.

They were so into the kiss that neither Sara nor Leah noticed Sarah slowly dissolving. It wasn't until Leah felt the absence of Sarah's lips and the heady scent that was Sarah, that she finally notices. When she realized that she couldn't feel her there anymore, she was reluctant to open her eyes. It was silly, she knew this was coming, she felt her disappear, her soul screaming in agony for its other half cemented it for her. But she didn't want to open her eyes to a world where Sarah wasn't in it. Unfortunately, that is exactly what Leah did. Leah woke up, she woke up to go back to her hell.

 **ATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA**

 **Author Note:**

 **This chapter is just some type of closure for Sarah and Leah. As you can tell Sarah is indeed dead and no Leah is not in a coma. Thhe Powers that Be (me) want her to be in the Twilight Universe and to put it succinctly…to fuck shit up! LOL!**

 **The next chapter feature her waking up and the start of her journey in the Twilight world.**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just my OC's and the plot.**

 **I had trouble with this chapter due to the back story of Leah and transitioning her into the Twilight Universe. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **In answer to the reviews posted before for this story, please see below for the answers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

When Leah next woke up, it was to the flight attendant shaking her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, we have arrived." The nice flight attendant informed the groggy teenager, much to her displeasure. With a heavy sigh as reality once again smacked her in the face and she realized that yes this is her new life, she couldn't help but groan in despair. Unfortunately, the flight attendant took that as a groan for having to wake up from a nice nap, so she gave her a pitying look which did not help Leah's mood. Mood thoroughly darkened even further, she reluctantly got to her feet, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the plane.

The airport in Port Angelus is not big, though from what Leah has gathered nothing in Forks is big. Forks seems like one of those whole in the wall small towns, you know the ones, the gossip is real in those types of towns and everyone knows everyone. Reluctantly heading towards the baggage claims to, well claim her baggage, she noticed that her escort was already here. The man standing in front of the sheriff's cruiser looked nothing like Billy Burke. Seriously, if Leah was straight she would climb this man like a tree! The only thing that the movies and books got right about his looks was the fact that he had a mustache.

The man was about 6'3, broad shouldered that looked like he took care of his body enough to be fit and muscled, slightly tanned skin, messy brown hair that looked like the just had sex look to it. He had the warmest brown eyes that while warm, looked sharp. There were laugh lines around his eyes and mouth like he smiles and laughs a lot, clearly this man was not the introvert from the books! He wore his sheriff uniform complete with the cuffs, taser and gun still attached to his belt, clearly, he either just got off work or he will be dropping her off and then going to work. All in all, the man was very impressive and though he is a cop, the fact that he is different from both the books and movies helped relax her like nothing else. It made it easier to have to interact with this version of Charlie who is as different as her, than it would be if she was talking to a Billy Burke look alike. Talk about awkward!

"Hey Bells!" Charlie greeted her, though his voice was gruff-like it was no less warm. Leah could clearly tell by the look in his eyes and the way his tone softened when he said his daughters name, that he really loved his daughter. This made Leah feel uncomfortable, this man was clearly happy to see his little girl and she was nowhere to be found. Instead of his Bella, he now has a body snatcher from the future or alternate universe inhabiting his daughter's body. Though she won't tell him that, that would be a one-way trip to the looney bin and that is something she is desperate to avoid. Deciding that if she is to be stuck here, she mind as well start changing thinks sooner than she planned. If she must spend the rest of her time here, then she will damn sure make the most of it.

Leah always hated how Bella treated Charlie, like he was an inconvenience or a roommate. Hell, even in the book she refers to him as the perfect roommate! As someone whom has never had parents, being raised in the foster system her entire life, Leah could empathetically state that she would KILL to have a parent like Charlie. In fact, Leah resolves that unlike Bella, she would be open and honest with Charlie about everything, supernatural secrets and all. At least she will once she has built some rapport with him first.

"Hey Dad!" Leah called as she grabbed her bags and headed for him and his cruiser. Once Leah was in arms reach of the man, she dropped her luggage to embrace him much to his surprise. Seeing the surprise on his face at a simple hug from her caused some annoyance from her towards Bella. This man may be a stranger to Leah, but she can tell just from meeting the guy that he cares for his daughter. It seems that the same could not be said for Bella. With that rather dismal observation, Leah adds showing Charlie the love he deserves from his daughter that Bella never game him on her list of things to change.

Along with that, she should probably get used to others calling her Bella and maybe referring to herself as Bella as well. It is so weird to be referred to as Bella, the fact that it is the most pathetic character in Twilight franchise makes it even more cringe worthy. However, unless she wants to develop a complex or split personality, she should start getting used to this new if not radical change. Leah is not holding her breath of ever getting used to the change, much less overnight. Baby steps is the key here, the key to holding on to the little sanity she has left.

After a moment of awkward hugging, they separated, and Charlie got a good look at his daughter for the first time in three years. Charlie has heard from his ex-wife how it seems like Bella is different than she was before she stepped foot on the plane. Bella's naturally wavy chestnut brown hair that she clearly inherited from him is longer than before. Bella's skin while pale looks to be almost like an albino. Bella is still an absolute shorty at 5'0, compared to him she minds as well be a leprechaun! Bella's hazel eyes seem to be an almost chocolate brown today, which if he remembered correctly means she is either happy or content. It is when her eyes are green when she is feeling either mad, sad or really any negative emotions. Charlie always loved that Bella's eyes served as a mood ring of sorts, Bella is always so hard to read that the only way to understand her mood is to consider her eyes.

Another thing that Charlie noted that changed was that Bella seems to have become confident overnight according to Renee and even though it has been years since they last spent time together, he couldn't help but agree with her. The hug from her surprised him, he couldn't remember the last time she had hugged him, it had to have been when she was ten years old. Now she is hugging him! Also, he noticed she didn't even hesitate to call him dad. Since Bella and he are almost strangers, she occasionally slips and called him by his name. This is understandable due to the estranged relationship that they have, but it makes it even more weird that this time she didn't even hesitate in calling him dad. If Charlie didn't know any better, he would think that this wasn't his daughter but a body snatcher. He really needs to stop watching Stephen King movies!

"So, are you all set? This all of your bags?" Charlie gruffly asked, he really needed to get to work sadly and wanted to get his daughter settled before he left. Though Forks is a small town and crime is almost non-existent, the same could not be said for Port Angelus. As the Chief of Police, Charlie has jurisdiction of Forks, LaPush and Port Angelus. Though when it comes to LaPush, the most crime he has encountered was vandalism and drugs. Even then the drugs were recreational drugs sanctioned by the Tribal Elders and were thus considered legal under the religious protection act, some of those drugs were used in rituals to connect with their ancestors so all they must do is claim religious use and his hands are tied. Luckily, he is an honorary LaPush member and his best friend is the Chief of the Tribe, otherwise he would be blocked from doing his job at LaPush at all, it being Tribal Lands and all.

However, unlike his status in LaPush and Forks, he is just another cop when it comes to Port Angelus. The Chief of Police or not, he doesn't have the connections and pull that he does like LaPush and Forks and thus must work that much harder in Port Angelus. Building a reputation outside of the Chief of Police is hard work and if he expects the respect of the people in Port Angelus so that he can better do his job in the future, then he needed to work his ass off! Building CI's, investigating everything even remotely suspicious, proving that he cares for the people more than the politics and solving crimes without them becoming a cold case. This is what takes up most of his time at work and even when he comes home, he is always bringing files and notes home, hoping that a different environment will help him get perspective.

Now that Bella is home now though, he knows that she is more important than the many files sitting in his home office. Charlie wants to build a relationship with his daughter and he can't do that if his head is at work all the time. This might be a good thing as at the rate he is going, he will burn out soon.

Giving the bags at her feet a look of utter disdain, Leah just sighs in answer. Leah hated everything in her bags, the clothes, the books, she swears to everything holy and unholy that if she doesn't get clothes and books that were her style soon, someone was going to die. Leah would feel bad about making more work for Charlie, but ultimately doesn't give a shit because someone will most definitely find their way to the morgue. Dolefully looking at Charlie she practically pouts at him as she asks if there is an incinerator at his house to burn this crap and a decent mall to get better clothes. This startled a laugh out of Charlie and not a small chuckle, but a belly aching laughter. This caused Leah to smile softly, Charlie reminds her of Sara's father David.

David was a quiet man, a retired Marine who took to life like every day was his last. David was in service for fifteen years before a suicide bombing from the Taliban wiped out his whole unit, being the only survivor of his squid who was his family was the last straw for the man. He was honorably discharged with PTSD and was sent back home to find out that his wife left him for his best friend, his daughter had a girlfriend and he would spend the rest of his days in the bottom of a bottle. Before that epic clusterfuck though, he was the life of the party, always a trickster she had been told. Sarah would tell her of the hijinks her father got into and she took to the man as her idol. It nearly destroyed her when a year before the accident, David graduated from the bottom of the bottle to the bottom of a barrel. May David Markus Delaney rest in peace.

Leah forced herself to return to the present, it hurt her down to her very soul to think of Sarah and anyone relating to her. Leah knew that it would take a while, this interdimensional situation right now is distracting her, and she is under no illusions that when she eventually faces a life without her other half it is going to fucking hurt! Whether that dream she had on the plane was real or not, it wasn't nearly enough time to heal from her loss. Will there ever be enough time though? Leah did not just lose the love of her life, she lost her own life as well. Leah is in a world thought to be fiction, in the somebody else's body, with somebody else's name, with somebody else's family in somebody else's life. Nobody will call her Leah again, she won't roll her eyes at the endless jokes about her name and Twilight, she will no longer look in the mirror and see a sexy ass beast staring back at her. Leah will no longer see Sarah's face again other than her dreams and memories, she will no longer feel her body against hers, she will no longer hear her laughter, she will no longer hear the three words that makes her heart soar.

Leah didn't even realize that she was crying until she once again found herself in Charlies arms, his concern nearly palpable.

"Bells?" Charlie murmured into her hair, the tears came faster as she heard both the concern in his voice and the name upon his lips. Leah couldn't speak over the lump in her throat, she couldn't go on like this. Something has to give, she desperately needs to claim a piece of the old her. Leah is terrified of losing herself to this reality, hearing that hated name makes her skin crawl in unease and she desperately wishes he called her by her true name. Like a bulb went off in her head though, she thought of something. In the books, it was alluded that not much is known about her life in Phoenix, which is why she can truly be herself when it comes to her personality. However, being able to freely express herself is one thing, her identity is the issue. Leah is sure that getting used to the name her new body has given her will take a lot of time, maybe never. But if she had a nickname, something that could tie her to her old life that nobody would bat an eyelash at because who is going to tell her what her nickname was from when she was in another state?

With that thought in mind, Leah thought of the numerous nicknames she was fortunate and unfortunate to be saddled with. There were the numerous names she had in the foster system, but she would rather not be called freak or the like. Besides, why would she want to associate herself with dark memories in this new life? So, anything associated with her time in the system is out. There were plenty of nicknames that Sarah and her family called her, unfortunately anything involving her love sends her into tears and she doubts Charlie's poor heart could handle his daughter burst into tears whenever he addresses her. As Leah despaired over being forever saddled with Bella, she remembered an old ex-girlfriend of hers two years before she met Sarah.

Michelle DeSalvidor, she was the most CAF (Crazy as Fuck) person she has ever and would likely ever meet. Michelle and her family came from Croatia three years before they met, and she and her entire family practiced voodoo. That is one of the reasons that their family left Croatia, that and it was getting too dangerous there. When Leah and Michelle met on the streets of New Orleans, it was lust at first sight. Michelle had a body like an hourglass, tattoos sleeves on her caramel skin of various skulls, quotes, snakes and flames. Michelle had piercings on her belly button, lower left lip, the left side of her nose, the right eyebrow, tongue, upper right ear and the lower left ear. She had midnight black almost blue long silky hair that reached her ass and razor thin eyebrows. The woman had a gorgeous body no doubt, but it was her eyes that always drove her wild. Those expressive and impressive violet eyes. Michelle was the master of poker faces, you would never be able to gauge her mood unless she let you, but those eyes would give her away every time you gazed into them. Out of everything about her looks, the one thing that Leah absolutely adored about her was her eyes. Leah has always had a thing for pretty eyes.

Leah and Michelle were together for two years, they were as different as night and day. Maybe that is why they got along so well. Where Leah is loud, confident, childish and mischievous, Michelle was her opposite. Michelle was a solemn type of quiet, observant, she had a quite type of confidence that when she spoke you listened even if you didn't want to. Michelle wasn't one for pranks or mischief, but she gave as good as she got. Unlike her childish counterpart, she was almost too serious and only let loose around Leah. As much as they were opposites though, they were crazy for each other, the sex was beyond amazing and creative and the romance outside of the sheets was nothing if not unorthodox, it was just so them. Leah could honestly say that besides Sara, Michelle is the only person Leah has ever truly loved and she too was taken away. Leah was about to propose when it happened. They were meeting at their favorite Cajun restaurant, Leah had the ring burning in her pocket as she fiddled with it nervously in her hand, the food and wine was ordered, Leah even wore a dress which for her is a feat. When an hour passed, and Michelle never showed up, Leah began to worry, Michelle was nothing if not punctual. So, an hour of being late was something to worry about. It wasn't until closing time at the restaurant at the end of the night when she got the call. An hour before they were supposed to meet, Michelle was gunned down by assassins sent from Croatia to kill Michelle and her family. The entire DeSalvidor family was killed while she was waiting at the restaurant to propose to her love. The only reason she was informed was because Michelle made her the executor of her estate and her will states that she gets everything.

After the funeral, she found a note for her telling her that she was expecting something like this to happen sooner or later. That was why she had left everything for her, including the DeSalvidor family ring that was passed down from mother to daughter for six generations. Michelle was planning on breaking that tradition and instead of passing it down to her daughter, she was planning on proposing to Leah with it. She went on to tell her how she had never known a greater love, than what she had with Leah. She signed off the letter with calling Leah her Divlja Ruža, or Wild Rose in Croatian. Anytime Michelle spoke in her native accent with that accent, to say it drove her crazy was an understatement. Leah can't remember for the life of her what made Michelle start calling her Wild Rose, but she remembers why. Michelle always told everyone and anyone who would listen that Leah was one wild woman, so she combined that description of Leah's personality with her middle name and thus the nickname Wild Rose.

After much contemplation and remembrance of a lover she had not thought of in a long time, not thought of but never forgotten, she had chosen the name she wishes to be called in her new reality. Slowly and reluctantly pulling away from the man that in any life she would be happy to call her father, she slowly looked into his concerned brown eyes. Surprisingly, his concern is what calmed her down from her melancholy more than the peace she felt about her decision to reinvent herself in this world while still clinging to her old one.

"Ruža," Leah softly murmured to the still concerned and now confused man. Seeing him squint at her in confusion, Leah smiled softly if not sadly at him. No doubt due to not only the name, but the near perfect Croatian accent. It seemed all her old lover lessons in the language and its dialect was not forgotten after all even after all this time; just like riding a bike.

"It means Rose in Croatian, it's a nickname a dear friend of mine once gave me," Leah softly clarified. Leah felt a mix of melancholy and fondness at the name. Though Michelle was her girlfriend and one of her greatest loves, she was also her friend, so she wasn't lying exactly. Hearing the fondness and love in his daughter's voice as she spoke of this friend of hers, Charlie's eyes softened. It didn't take a cop to know that this friend meant the world to his little girl, though someone observant would be able to deduce that this friend of hers is dead and had been for a while. Instead of apologizing or expressing his condolences like most people would, Charlie understood that some people would find no comfort in empty platitudes no matter how long ago that loss was. So instead he just nodded and resolved to help his daughter honor her old friend by using this new name for her. Charlie understood that Bella was seeing this as a new beginning, if she wanted to completely reinvent herself with a new name, then he will let her. Anything that helps make her life here longer and happier he will do it, no matter what and how long it takes.

"Ok Ruža," Charlie fumbled with the word and terribly butchered the accent, but Leah was happy that he was trying. Leah knows that not everyone will agree to call her by her new chosen name, but she is glad that at least at Charlies she is free to be her new self, name and all. Giving Charlie a soft appreciative smile for his acceptance, she foisted her bags onto her shoulders and followed Charlie to his cruiser. Once they were in the car and all situated, they continued the four-hour ride back to Forks.

 **Author Note 2:**

So, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

I am trying to be realistic in transitioning Leah into the Twilight Universe. I have read too many SI fanfictions where the character easily accepts and adapts to the verse they are plopped into. I am in no way flaming those stories, I actually quite enjoy them to be honest. But in this story, I am taking a traumatized young woman, whom has just witnessed her girlfriend's death and was placed in the verse of the one story that she has always hated. The one story that her girlfriend loves and was cause of contention between them. Put yourself in her shoes, she would not immediately accept this and would be even less enthusiastic inhabiting the life of the one character she hates the most. This woman has lost her life, her lover, her name, her body and her world. This is going to be a slow transition for her. At this point in time, the only thing she likes about this universe is Charlie, everything else is going to be a challenge for her. I promise thought that she will eventually come to terms with the situation and it will shift the Twilight dynamic a bit. For now, until she comes to terms with her new reality, I will refer to her as Leah. When she accepts her now life I will change it to her new name.

Now enough of that! Onto answering the review comments and questions! From recent to oldest:

 **To TheReaderofGods:** At the moment, I have no idea who I am going to pair her with. I know that like most of my Twilight fanfictions Leah is a lesbian, so I will be pairing her with a woman. I will not be pulling a Chasing Amy. But at this point of time, I have no clue. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them and will take them into consideration.

 **To lynettecullen:** This is in a way a "Becoming Bella Swan" type of story, but in a realistic way. Remember, Leah is not a Twilight fan and is clinging onto her old self with a passion. Once she assimilates, she will become…let's say the better version of Bella Swan. As of now, she only is in body.

 **To page0turner:** I am glad you like this story! I agree with you, I can't wait to make everyone in the story squirm and defy their expectations. I am not an Edward fan, but I know some people are, so I will try not to bash him in this story…too much. But he makes it so easy! All I can confirm, is that he will be in for a shock once it finally sinks in that this Bella is most certainly not his Bella anymore.

 **To Debbie Hicks:** I don't know if you meant to post that on a story of your own? Or if this was your comment for this story…but I don't understand the relevance with my story. You might want to double check it and post it on your own story and watch out in the future where you post things. Some people would sooner take your work as their own then warn you. Other than that friendly warning, if you edit it up a bit, spelling and grammar wise, it sounds like a good story plot. Though everything seems scattered a bit, like a thought process, I could see this becoming a story. Good luck!

 **To marlastiano:** First off, I apologize for making you sad. Though the chapter was supposed to be a sort of closure for Leah and Sarah, I have no intention of bringing Sara into this story again. Will they see each other again? I don't plan on it, but who knows? Maybe she might either in dreams or after a brief death. I do plan on having her feature in flashbacks and mentions, so Sarah is not completely written off. Sara is one of the most important people to Leah and has helped shape Leah into the woman she is now, it would be foolish of me not to completely write her off. But sadly, she is dead and won't be a comeback.

 **To Guest:** I plan on Leah eventually getting along with Rosalie and Leah, if only due to their similar names and personality. Although, they will clash, and the friendship will be more like frenemies for a period of time. Those two people are the only ones I am absolutely sure of at the moment though. Will that change, and will I ship Leah with either of them? Who knows. But I first need Leah to grow as a character before I can establish whom I will pair her with and who to add to her circle of friends.


End file.
